


They never knew. So how did they find out?

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Irondad - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018), spiderbaby - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Famous, Father/Son, Good Venom, Happy, Hidden - Freeform, Hurt, Lies, Love, Other, Secrets, Team, Team Building, Trust, Understanding, bullied, depressed, helping hands, needs help, nothing sexual between tony and peter, suicidal, venom - Freeform, venom cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Summary: Peter Parker has always lied to everyone about who he is with Spiderman, but not ned, tony and the avengers. But... they don't know everything, like he isn't alone in his body and venom has always been by his side. How will they find out? And how will they react?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ Stupid alarm peter thought as he woke up. Maybe if I don't open my eyes I can pretend I never woke up. He began to think a lot darker than any 15 year

old should be. He thought to himself last night with the stupid mugger he webbed up, as he was swinging away he slipped and almost fell, almost died and it felt so good and he----

**TURN OFF THAT LOUD RECTANGULAR BUZZER!!!**

Urgh... Peter rolled over, groggily, on to his side and grabbed his phone to shut off his alarm, He could see he had 3 missed text messages from Ned, Mr.Stark, and Flash. "Well good morning

to you to Venom, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning again eh?" he whisper laughed.

**DON'T LAUGH AT ME. ITS NOT FUNNY. ITS ANNOYING PETER.**

Peter rolled into a sitting position laughing, "Im not talking to myself this early in the morning my brain is dead, shut up and get out here, may's still sleeping your fine." 

Venom materialized his head form, coming out from peters back and came in front of him. W **hy do you always have that small thing dinging, it is very annoying peter! It hurts my head! YOU know this.**

Peter felt bad yes, but he needed his phone for well everything, he sighed as he had to re explain this to venom, "V... You know why. I need my phone-" **Right yes Phhoooonneee, Buzzing**

**rectangular** **thing or phone same thing** "V..." **Fine. Sorry** "Its fine V, but you know I need it for patrols, school, Mr,Stark!, my friends, and may V... Especially May" **Yes, only for May. We like**

**May** "Yeah V we do like may, so we keep the phone so may can get ahold of us okay? please work with me on this. How about I put it on vibrate today for everything except may ok?" 

Venom thought about it, he hated most humans, but may he liked, he wouldn't eat her, he agrees with peters logic. **Yes that is fine. but ONLY may. Maybe that corner store that will call**

**about my chocolate too.** Peter starting full on laughing, "Ok V. God you and your damn chocolate, I don't know how I don't have diabetes" **Not my fault you humans made so many types of**

**chocolate! YOU have milk, dark, white-** "V white isn't real chocolate its--" **NO ITS CHOCOLATE!!!** "Ok ok V, its chocolate" Peter sighs. 

His ears perk up, he can hear aunt may getting up from bed, "Shit, V you gotta go mays up, im sorry we will talk today later ok" Peter apologizes to venom.

Venom sighs, sad that peter doesn't let him come out often, but he understands why. **Ok peter, don't forget chocolate, or your small, little liver will look very yummy today.**

"Oh my god V, stop threatening my organs, I only have one kidney left right now because of you!" Venom just laughs. **It was very sweet but also sticky. yummmm**

""Sometimes I hate you V, shh now go she is coming!" As he referred to may.

He could hear may coming to his room so he pretended to be on TikTok. 

"Morning hon" May said to his sweetly, "Who were you talking to?" 

"Morning May oh no one, I was just on TikTok! See there is this really cool new trend or dance and if you swings your legs left and right and move your arms like this and--"

"Okay okay! Forget I asked" may laughed sweetly, "You kids and your tiktac" "TikTok aunt May" "Yes yes Toktic" Peter sighed with a small smile."Anyways up you get, you have school and its

friday, you know what to do!" "Woohoo!!" Peter forgot it was friday, he gets to see Mr.Stark today and all weekend!! How did he forget! **Because you rarely sleep peter.** _Oh sush V,_ he

thought back to him. 

He grabbed some breakfast and his suit and bag and ran out the door, "Larb you aunt may, I 'll text you when im at mr.starks." Peter said as he was rushing out the door "Larb you too, be

safe! Remember Im on a double night shift tonight and Saturday, if you need to call me." She yelled back, "I will bye!" **Bye May** venom said in peters head. Peter smiled a little bit, _see V you can_

_be loving look at that, its a miracle._ **She gives us chocolate and ice cream, I like the brownie chocolate chip one, it has ice cream and chocolate it is perfection, yet so small. So we**

**don't eat her, we like her.** Peter smiled as he rushed to school, _yeah we do_. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was walking down the street towards to subway, he got up on time today so he didn't need to swing over to Midtown for once, he was slightly happy at that.

Peter hoped onto the train and was still a bit tired he forgot to get a coffee this morning, to busy talking to V. *Yawn* "Damn it, I need fucking caffeine" peter mumbled.

**You walked past it.**

_Yes V, I did because YOU purposefully kept annoying me so i forgot, just because you don't like the smell of coffee doesn't mean i don't need it._

**You dont need it, you want it. How about we get coffee at your school?**

_I cant V, They dont have coffee there, something about caffeine being bad for the brain or some bullshit, its fucking stupid_

**Dont swear**

_Shut up v, you-_

Peter was brought out of thought by looking at a little girl on the train laughing really hard, she was almost laughing in slow motion, happy, bright, alive. Laughing at one of the trumpet players, playing a stupid child song, but it brought he joy. He hasn't felt joy in a long time, he wishes he could go back to being a kid and not having to deal with being an adults, and the responsibilities of spiderman, school, and always constantly hurting. He wanted it all to stop. 

**Im sorry peter, I didn't know your pain, when I chose you, I-**

_V its fine, you didn't know. You just thought you were helping._

He remembered that day clearly.... 

So damn clearly,

a small tear fell down his face a he remembered.... 

~~sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss~~

(fun flashback brought you by **ME.** )

Peter was sitting on top of the World one trade center, that wonderful 1788ft up in the sky.

So cold at night, a bit hard to breathe, especially when you are crying, but so amazingly beautiful. The stars so bright the only place you can see them without the pollution of the city, the

lights on homes, buildings, and streetlights, it was beautiful. The beauty in the ugly. It was home, well it was home, it hasn't felt like home in a very, very long time. 

He never dealt with his depression well, and he never told anyone or got help for it, through all of it with ben, his mom and dad mary and richard, through loosing gwen, through skip, his heart

broken everytime he had to think about it and he was tired of thinking about it. 

He thought back a few hours earlier when he had a big fight with tony. Over his suit of all things and how he had a small tear and didnt say anything, but of course karen did. He loves tony

more than anything and thinks of his as a father, but he doesnt think tony loves him back like that, they

just arent there yet, and he gets it. He doesnt want to die right, everyone who he loves dies around him. As we all call it, Parker Luck, such a wonderful curse, isnt it. 

No one knows about V, only 1 other person and thats Ned. Ned is his best friend so when peter talker randomly talking to himself ned got concerned looking at mental hospitals

and the works for peter. He had to tell him the truth. Ohhhh V was NOT happy with that convo. However, that is for another time. 

Anyways, Peter sat atop the building and couldn't breathe, with tony being so busy, and may never home anymore he had been feeling so alone. 

Ned and MJ were on summer trips and they didnt have their phones, long distance was expensive, so for 3 months he was alone, a person can go through a lot when they are alone and it

isnt always pleasant. He got very dark very quickly, and all he wanted was family and to feel at home, his mom and dad and uncle ben never looked for appealing then that night.

So he did the only thing he could do he wrote a letter and left it on hid desk for tony and may and ned and mj and he went to go make himself less of a burden. 

Peter climbed to the top and just took a few minutes to admire the lights and the beauty in the city, all those people never realising who he was or what he was about to do.

He looked at the building deciding the grassy area behind it was better, less of a clean up for the people who had to do it. He took a staggering breath, a few more tears silently fell down his

face and he told karen thank you for everything and go be a good AI for tony, karen replied in a almost human voice back to him, "Peter please talk to Mr.Stark, he cares." He just said no.

"Well then peter, it was a honour knowing you, spiderman and peter parker will be missed. Thank you for creating a use for me" Peter smiled sadly and was ready. 

He jumped.

The wind in his hair, the slow drips of small raindrops flying upward across his soft brown curls.

The small smile and feeling of hope and something he hadn't felt in years joy.

He felt joy again, and was finally happy.

He could see the road coming fast and all he could think was I hope it doesnt hurt, maybe it is quick. 

He closed his eyes and prayed for his family. 

What he didnt see in that time was Venom crawling away to find a new host just below him.

His parker luck struck again because he landed right on top of Venom.

The universe had a sick way of making sure his parker luck stays with him until the last second. You cant escape it. 

V immediately got absorbed into him. 

Peter woke up to him being in his bed of all things with his suit still on and he was extremely confused. 

Good Morning peter, karen said and she explain she was offline and does not know how peter was alive.

Well thats weird peter thought, he took off his suit and was trying to think back and all he heard was

**HUNGRY** come from his head, 

wait what!?

~~sssssssssssssssssssssssss~~

Thats all he needed was V, someone to be with him. Be his rock. 

The subway stopped and got off ready for a day at Midtown. 

_Ready for our last day V?_

**No. And yes. I just want to eat something I am hungry.**

_Ya, I brought chocolate for you, in case flash got to be too much for you today._

**Thank you Pete.**

They walked in the school together ready for the last day of school until summer break!


End file.
